Blood Bath
|pun = the store "Bed, Bath & Beyond" |image = File:Blood_Bath_&_Beyond.png |date = May 11, 2005 |location = Queens, New York |episode = Death On A Stick |imagewidth = 300px |quote = "Dave was a creep, who liked to peep. He thought he was clever - until his fat head was crushed and his brains went splatter and his lights went out - forever."|previous = Pulled Pork|next = Anger Damagement/Bowled Over}}" ", Way to Die #354, is the first death to be featured in "Death On A Stick", which aired on August 3, 2010. Plot Dave was a building manager who kept an eye on things. The problem was...Dave kept too close in eye. Using a high-tech flexible snake camera, Dave spied on all the pretty girls in his building. Dave would start out with yoga girl in 6B. On the other side of his apartment Dave would spy on karaoke girl in 6D. Truly, she was a sizzling little pop tart. Dave would top it off with bathtub babe in 7C. Danielle was his favorite. She offered the best views. Over time, Dave had drilled several holes in her bathroom floor to maximize his peeping angles. Unfortunately, these holes allowed water to seep in and cause rotting, weakening the floor substantially. When Danielle got into the bathtub, the floor collapsed, shattering his skull, splattering his brain across the floor, causing massive bleeding within his skull, killing him instantly, much to the shock of Danielle. Trivia *''Stop Calling Me Baby'' from the last death of the very same episode, Boys 2 Dead, can be heard in the background of this death. *The Actor who played George, Nick Armstrong, was killed in another segment - Fansicle interviewers Foreign names * Baño de sangre y mucho más (Blood bath and much more) - Latin American dub * Un Baño de Sangre y Más .''(A Blood Bath and More) - ''Latin American dub (The Deathies) * Baño de sangre (Blood bath) - Spanish dub. Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Death by crushing Category:Idiots Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Accidental death Category:Death by decapitation Category:Death by karma Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Original Episodes Category:Voyeur Deaths Category:Death by broke skull Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Object accidents Category:Brain Damage Category:Head damage Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Perverts Category:Witnesses after death Category:Deaths that end with doggerels Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:Death by calamity Category:Death by head injury Category:Loser Deaths Category:Bastards Category:Death as justice Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Crushed to death Category:Deathtraps Category:Trap accidents Category:Death by trap accidents Category:Death by object accidents Category:Beheaded victims Category:Decapitated victims Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Murdered victims Category:Death by murder Category:Death from murder Category:Death by brain damage Category:Death by head damage Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Death by stupidity Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death from blood loss Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by bleeding Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Villain deaths Category:Expelled Body Category:Broken Bodies Category:Death by broken bodies Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:Bad people Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Flat head